stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to School
Back to School is the tenth episode of the fourth season. Tagline After making a dream come true to a local cheating student, Lovestospooch decides to come at her house on her invitation. He decides to stay for a pizza party. Summary Act One After previously aiding a local student to gain her cheating charter at a casino and thus accomplish her oath, Casinoh then decides to have him stay for a pizza party held afterward, with her parents proud of her as she finally earned her cheating charter. Also, the pizza party was made with a large quantity of pizza and, at the same time, Vaebn Mairex went to a restaurant but only after Brianna's night course. While Vaebn orders a club sandwich with Vor'cha spices, Brianna orders "fish and chips", not knowing that some students from her courses are out for her, for the reason that it is their last chance to see her before the final. Act Two After her romantic dinner with Vaebn, Brianna proceeds to make a written announcement to the people in her cheating course at the university about their grades for both the cheating course and the course they previously failed. However, on the bridge, received a hail from Homer Simpson on Simpson's Planet, telling her that a crisis arose on that planet. For this reason, they are forced to leave some redshirts behind and they set course for Simpson's Planet with the listening post onboard activated. A preliminary scan of the planet revealed that there was damage dealt on the property. Act Three At the Grand Hall of Lagdou University, Terenar and S'arah invigilate the exam, on the lookout for chartered cheaters. Out of 406 students, they found 34 under possession of charters. However, Mizarh complains about the lavishness of means at the disposal of cheaters even when, over Simpson's Planet, Homer is beamed up to the ship, while Annika devises a plan to get rid of the rebellious holograms, with the aid of an empty donut box. They see the evolution of the crisis and both Springfield and Shelbyville are affected, terrorizing the local population as the holographic Homers go on a rampage. Act Four When the mission begins, the fighter pilots depart the shuttlebay, with the holocloak generators on their attack fighters activated. Homer then proceeds to explain to Putal the history of the crisis that started with a holo-hammock that they rapidly beamed onboard. On Malachor V, Linde and Largo shop for fresh school supplies and they almost quarrelled with Brianna Reiss over a pack of loose-leaf sheets. The conversation turns to how the final cheating exam was, as well as the means given to the students to help prepare for the exam. Casinoh said that it was unnatural because there were too many means given. Act Five Brianna then makes the claim that a challenging curriculum and the status of Lagdou University as late-comers to the world of varsity cheating made the rector of the university pressure her to water down the course, despite the non-cheating reputation of the school. Also, as Relm and her wingmen fly over Springfield, the terrorized personnel of Springfield Elementary is evacuated as the holographic Homers make their run towards Springfield Gorge, causing the holo-emitters to be destroyed. Neleras, on the ship, confirms what the fighter pilots have been reporting from orbit and rejoices at the resolution of the crisis. External link *Back to School on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes